


I'm Consumed By The Idea Of You

by revenblue



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Heinz isn't there in person but the fic's still basically about him, Masturbation, Other, POV Third Person Limited, in which Perry is a platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Perry the Platypus was nothing if not a professional, and professionals didn't think with their dicks....Not until they got home, anyway.





	

Perry smiled to himself as he flew away from DEI, the usual "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" echoing behind him. Another scheme thwarted.

He dropped down into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, put in a brief appearance so they wouldn't worry, then absconded down into his base. Major Monogram wouldn't need him for a while, he had time to shut himself into his private bathroom for stress relief.

Heinz had _no idea_ what he did to Perry. No idea how much Perry had to restrain himself while on the job. All going well, he never would, because Perry was nothing if not a professional, and professionals didn't think with their dicks.

He tossed his hat and wristwatches onto the chair by his computer and retreated into the bathroom, closing the door and slumping against it with a quiet whine.

He'd never met anyone else quite like Heinz, so vibrant and full of life. It was hard, sometimes, to not stare at Heinz's long, calloused, dextrous fingers, his grabbable butt, his thin lips and tongue, the long lines of his body... Especially when they were - when _he_ was - right there, in constant motion in front of him.

Perry was already hard, just from the thought of it.

Today's scheme had come with an explanatory musical number. Those were always the worst. He closed his eyes, digging his fingers into his thighs, remembering every movement, every sound, every sensation. And that _voice_.

Monologues were bad enough. He'd interrupted more than a few when he was in danger of losing focus. But musical numbers... he could never bring himself to stop those. Heinz had an unmistakeable _presence_ while he was performing, one that left Perry captivated.

Trapped, really. It was always traps with Heinz.

He closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

He'd been tied up again. Rope - the good stuff, high quality - pinning his arms to his sides. Easy enough to get out of, as traps went, just undo the knot.

He wrapped an arm around his waist where the rope had been, the pressure similar enough to bring the rest of the memories into sharp focus.

If Heinz had decided to kiss him - there had been a brief moment when he'd been leaning close enough, when Perry had been certain he _would_ \- he couldn't have stopped it. The thought left him breathless. He'd almost lost control, then. If it hadn't been for the inator right in front of him, needing to be destroyed, he probably would have.

He groaned, bringing the other hand around to his aching dick, stroking it. Definitely one of _those_ days.

Only Heinz. Only _Heinz_ could drive him to this, to even _considering_ abandoning his job on a whim. He wouldn't, of course - he was a _professional_ \- but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it, in the privacy of his own mind.

Some days he imagined himself kissing the breath out of Heinz. Today... today he couldn't stop thinking about the musical number. The tailored suit Heinz had worn, showing off all his best features... the grin on his face, confident in a way Perry only ever saw during musical numbers... the _choreography_...

He leaned his head back against the door, hips bucking up into his hand. He wasn't going to last long today.

He could still feel Heinz's breath on his bill. From there it was easy to imagine the rest: the rough texture of his lips, large hands holding him down, tongue seeking entrance to his mouth... harsh breath in his ear, a whispered "Perry the Platypus"... fingers sliding through his fur, claiming every part of him, taking everything he had to give, remaking him into whatever Heinz wanted.

His knees buckled under him and he slid to the floor, quiet moans slipping out as he sped up.

He wouldn't be able to do anything, completely at Heinz's mercy. Pinned down - trapped - with no chance of escape. Heinz filling every sense until Perry's world narrowed down to just _him_.

And Heinz would go slowly - so slowly - dragging it out until he whined for release. Only then would Heinz wrap those calloused fingers around his dick, sliding a thumb between the tips, pushing him over the edge.

He cried out as his orgasm hit, eyes squeezed shut.

It was seconds - or maybe minutes - later when he stopped shaking long enough to sit up. He stretched slowly, then pulled himself to his feet with a groan, sparing a glance at the tally chart on the wall. He sighed - Heinz had won again - and added another mark to one side.

Thirteen now. Thirteen times he'd been driven to do this, and only four where he'd successfully ignored it.

He picked up the box of wet wipes he'd left on the corner of the sink and set about making himself presentable. He was always thorough with this, cleaning off his come before it dried into his fur - he'd had that happen once, and it was _not_ pleasant - and brushing out stray scorch marks from the thwarting.

He thought about how it would feel if Heinz helped with this part, too. Those long fingers combing through his fur, that strangely compelling voice rambling away at him, the way his face would twist in concentration. Heinz would be meticulous, he decided. He put so much care and detail into everything else - the inators, the monologues, the _musical numbers_ \- that Perry couldn't imagine him doing any less.

And afterwards, curling up together-

He shook his head firmly, putting the thought out of his mind. Jerking off was one thing, but he didn't - shouldn't - trust his _nemesis_ like that. It was unprofessional, and Perry was nothing if not a professional.

Besides, Heinz would only trap him again, as usual.

He rested his hands on the sink, still clutching the wet wipes in one fist. His reflection stared back out at him from the mirror, and he sighed. Hat-fur, again. He ran his fingers through his fur, ruffling and smoothing until it was evenly dishevelled. Once he was done he pulled back, inspecting his reflection. No one would suspect a thing.

Out of habit, he brushed his hand over the longer tuft of fur on his head, watching as it sprang back up immediately. Satisfied, he tossed the wet wipes in the bin next to the sink and left to collect his gear.

Time to return to being Perry, family pet.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been lurking on my taskbar since January. It's about time I was done with edits. *le sigh*
> 
> Title comes from [Details](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LkIZuKRyPI) by Goodnight Nurse.
> 
> *insert shameless promotion of my [Perryshmirtz-themed Discord server](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3)*


End file.
